Marco Reyes
Marco Reyes is a prolific criminal and the head of the third most powerful drug cartel in Colombia. Season 5 In A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai, Danny returns home after he case is finished, calling for Grace. The bathroom door opens and Marco walks out. Danny quickly pulls his gun, while Marco mentions that Grace isn't due back from school for another half hour. Danny tells him to stop moving and asks who he is and what is he doing inside of his house. Marco introduces himself and Danny asks if that name is supposed to mean something to him. Marco asks Danny if his brother ever mentioned him, to which Danny says no. Marco says he's hurt and that Matt and him were very close. Danny asks what he can do for Marco. Marco replies that Matt took something from him and Danny's going help him get it back. In Ka Makuakane, Danny has Marco handcuffed to a chair in the interrogation room of headquarters. Danny tells Marco that he ran him through Interpol, he tells him what he found out. Marco says he understands that Danny is upset with him for breaking into his home, but Marco saw no other way to reach out to Danny. Danny jokingly says that in Hawaii they have a device called a telephone. Marco agrees, but says that some business should only be done face-to-face. Danny then says Marco should talk then. Marco tells Danny that when his brother disappeared, he was in possession of a significant amount of Marco’s money, 18.5 million dollars. Danny says that's a lot of money, but unfortunately he doesn't know anything about it and that he hasn't seen or spoken to his brother in three years. Marco says he's sorry to hear that because he's here for his money. Danny then tells him he's come a long way for nothing. Marco tells Danny that if he ran him through Interpol, then Danny should know that Marco is the kind of guy that always gets what he wants. Danny then books Marco for burglary and tells H.P.D to take him slowly through processing, so that he can spend a few days behind bars. Marco’s lawyer pays his bail and he's out by the end of the day. Danny is outside H.P.D. when Marco exits the building with his lawyer, Marco tells the lawyer to go ahead and he stops to speak with Danny. Marco asks Danny if he has his money. Danny strongly suggests that Marco just gets on a plane and never comes back. Marco says that's exactly what he's going to do when he has his money. Danny tells him he doesn't have his money and he doesn't know where it is. Marco says that's funny because Matt tells a very different story, but of course people tend to say anything when they've got a gun pressed to their head. Danny angrily throws Marco against the police car he's leaning on, and demands to know where Matt is. Marco tells him some place Danny will never find him, unless he gets his money. In Kanalu Hope Loa, Marco is leaving The Kahala Resort & Spa when he notices Danny surveillancing him from his car. He hands his valet ticket to the valet and wandering over to Danny's car. Danny, seeing that he has been made, exits the car to meet Marco halfway. Marco says that Danny mustn't be very good at his job if Marco can spot him everywhere he is. Danny says that's not an accident, Marco just tells him he's wasting his time and he should be out there finding his money. Danny doesn't believe that Marco has his brother and asks where Matt is. Marco says that Matty will be fine, as long as he gets what he wants. Danny then sucker punches Marco in the stomach. Marco just laughs and says that he could press charges, but that would waste even more of Danny's time. He says that Danny will get his brother back, when he has he's money. Danny says that he doesn't believe Marco and that he's bluffing. Marco asks if he really wants to take the chance. Danny then says he wants to speak to Matt, Marco Says only when he gets his money. Marco then says he's flying home that night and that Danny has until Monday to get his money. He hands Danny a piece of paper with an address for the drop off and tells him he's got three days. Danny asks what happens if he doesn't bring Marco is money. Marco replies that Danny will get a package with his brothers head in it. Danny's response is to sucker punch Marco in the stomach again, and leave him gasping on the ground. As Danny drives away, Marco wishes him a good rest of the day. In Ka Noe'au, Steve and Danny make their way to San Vicente Del Caguan, Colombia with Marco’s money. Marco has his men frisk them before they meet him. When Marco sees them, he looks at his watch and comment that Danny made it with a hour to spare. Danny insists that all the money is there, and wants to see his brother. Marco says he's right and a deal’s a deal. He motions for one of his men to get Matt. The man brings out an oil drum, Marco asks if Danny wants to take Matt with him or would Danny like him to ship him. Danny is visibly upset at the thought of Matt dead inside the oil drum, he goes over to the drum. Instead of opening the lid, Danny tries to get to Marco but Steve and him are is grabbed and held back by Marco’s men. Danny tells Marco to kill him now, because if he's let go the first thing he's going to do is out Marco in the ground. Marco stands up and tell Danny to listen to him. He tells Danny to go home and if he loves his daughter he’ll never come back to Colombia again. Marco’s men escort Danny and Steve out. Marco hears his men get attacked and killed, he stands up and goes to investigate. He calls for his men, only to watch one of them roll back down the stairs - dead. He looks back up the staircase and sees Danny walking down with a gun in his hand. Danny asks Marco what did he just tell him and pushes Marco against the table and raises the gun to Marco’s head. Danny tells a cowering Marco to look at him. Marco does so and Danny shoots him in the head. Appearances Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Colombians Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Killed by Danny Williams